Surviving the out break
by Grey night
Summary: Ever wondered what it's like to be caught up in an outbreak of an alien infection, that kills to spread. Well here is how you'll find out. This follows Andrew and Connor two year 12 students that live in New horizons Luna colony.


_hey, this is my second atempt at writing a fanfiction I'm not to sure how it will turn out so even if its crap can you please review and tell me how to improve otherwise I will keep uploading and probably make people cry so yeah hope you enjoy it peace out._

chapter I

Hey my name is Andrew I'm not exactly what you could call normal. For my entire life I've lived in the new horizons Luna colony, I have dirty blonde hair that goes just below my ears, I'm 6 feet tall and I'm 17 years of age. I'm currently in year 12 and I work at full moon, So anyway let's get on with it then shall we?

"ANDREW WAKE UP" called my mum not knowing I was already up and talking to my mate Connor via rig.

"I'M UP MUM BE DOWN IN A SECOND" I yelled back a little frustrated because I didn't sleep well, "so yeah dude that's a messed up dream". "I know I don't know what It was about but there were just these weird symbols, but I don't one what it was. Anyways gotta go cya at school" I replied as I disconnected the call.

I was ready for school but yet again I always get up early for one reason or another. I grabbed my bag and walked down the hall and said goodbye as I left the house.

"Brothers and sisters, the age of mankind is at an end..."

"Oh no not this shit again" I mumbled as I put in my wireless ear buds. I cycled through my music before choosing one of my favourite song it was an old song, it was from the 21st century. The song was bitter taste by three days grace. "That's better" I sighed.

On the way to school I met up with my mate Connor he is your average person. Good with girls apparently handsome but honestly I don't care what he looks like just he's always got my back.

The day was boring, made me want to gouge my eyes out except for when Connor made the occasional joke. Then the bell rang for lunch and every one started running out of class to go meet their friends, me and Connor didn't really care so we just walked out of class, and headed towards the senior area. We started walking down the stairs when we heard a loud bang. "What do you think that was" I asked and as Connor was about to reply we were knocked over as a shock wave passed through I managed to stop from falling all the way down the stairs stopping about halfway, but Connor didn't fair to well. "Mate are you ok?" I said walking over to him.

He was on the ground holding his ankle with a look of pain set on his face. "Yeah I guess hurt my ankle though, it looks a little twisted". "Here I'll help you to the nurses office" I said as I helped him stand and grabbed his bag. As we slowly headed to the nurses office I noticed that Connors rig was an aqua green.

"Mate your rigs saying your hurt more then that ankle." I stated "hehe no shit dude" Connor laughed out. When we got t the nurses office we told them what happened and they helped Connor in to the infirmary to take a look at him and scan his ankle.

"Hmm well your ankle isn't twisted, you just fractured it. I will give you some pain reliving medicine and this healing gel it should fix your ankle quickly but, it will still hurt a lot". Connor only nodded as he got ready for what was surely a painful thing to happen.

I looked in interest because I've always been curious of first aid, in fact I have a first aid license and the knowledge needed to own one. When they started the only sound that could be heard was Connors screaming as the bone started its quickened healing process. I winced at the sound of the bone fusing back together. It was like two rocks grinding together.

When the nurse was done Connor was out cold from the pain meds and the pain it's self. "Don't worry he should be awake by the end of the day, and if you could help him home that would be great." I nodded and walked to class.

During last period I was thinking about what that loud noise was. I mean it was definitely an explosion but what caused it. Whilst deep in thought the bell rang I slowly made my way to the nurses office to get Connor. I hadn't noticed it earlier but the nurses office was quite bleak in contrast to the class rooms. That explosion also done some damage because one of the lights was on the ground smashed the shattered glass was cleaned up but the light was visibly broken.

"Hey Andy, ready to go" Connor asked me as I was looking at the light. "Huh, oh yeah c'mon lets go we slowly made our way back to Connors house. "Dude you coming in for a little while?" Connor asked. "Sure"

I replied, I mean its not like I was needed at home. As we got in side Connor turned the tv on and the first thing that came up was some guy rambling on how he opened the next stage of evolution to all of us who are needed to be inducted for a new way of life. Honestly I was just didn't care until I saw it a giant stone monolith covered in the same symbols that I saw in my dream.

"Oh god..."


End file.
